A Calender Year of KenseiHiro
by sbyamibakura
Summary: Kensei/Hiro, post S2, 12 months of Kiro.


A Calendar Year of Kensei/Hiro

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Heroes is owned by Tim Kring, I only own this story and make no profit.

Warning: T for language, slash, mentions of incest, kissies, crack!fic, domestic!Hiro, frilly pink aprons, etc

Feedback/Archive: Feedback is good. Ask me if you want to archive, I am very agreeable.

Pairing: Kensei/Hiro (with mentions of Paire, Peter/Nathan/Claire, Peter/Claude, Matt/Mohinder, Nathan/Claire, Noah/Claude, Mohinder/Sylar, etc)

Setting: Sometime post-S2…I don't know

Summary: A year, month by month of Kensei/Hiro-ness. I have finally gone into the road of crack!fic (Didn't think I'd ever be able to write a crack!fic, but I manage…I hope. OO.)

A/N: PAIRE FTW!!! Our Milo (Peter Petrelli) is dating our Hayden (Claire Bennet). Can you say Paire ftw!?! We have some RL Paire! So maybe the looks I thought I saw between Milo/Peter and Hayden/Claire were real…woot! –dances—

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

January-

"Happy New Year, carp!" Fireworks get shot up into the sky, their lights bedazzling the crowds below them and Hiro turns to Kensei with a smile that lit up his face, making the immortal smile in return.

"Happy New Year, Kense—" Kensei grabs onto Hiro suddenly and pulls him close, pushing stray strands of hair from Hiro's face, loving the sudden flush from the time-traveler.

He kisses his carp, their lips moving together in a harmonious beat, their bodies closer together of their own volition, as if they had been created just to fit each other perfectly.

And then; "Aishiteru, Hiro." He whispered softly, looking into his eyes, letting him know for good measure just how much he loved him.

Hiro smiles again, this time a softer one, one that gave Kensei a renewed hope that they could move from all their past differences and be together without anymore problems.

"Aishiteru, my immortal." murmured Hiro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

February-

Kensei stares at him bemusedly, looking down at the stuff in Hiro's hands, then back to Hiro again. Hiro had…he had…

"Valentines?" muttered Kensei.

Hiro beamed at him, his enthusiasm, as always, undiminished by almost anything, even if Kensei was looking a bit confused at this.

"Of course! It is Valentines Day, Kensei! The day that….that lovers come together and enjoy the time together. It is a day of love!"

Kensei ponders this as he takes valentines from Hiro, watching out of the corner of his eye to see Hiro blushing slightly as he looks at the valentines.

The first two were very beautiful in their words, Hiro letting Kensei know how much he cared for and loved him. The last one was…shocking. Kensei raises a brow at it. Who knew that his carp, his beloved carp that he had been through so much together with, could be so…dirty.

He smirks to himself as he sets the valentines down.

"I didn't know you could think those dirty thoughts carp, I must say I'm shocked." Hiro looked unsure of himself, then Kensei smirks at Hiro. "Because…"

He moves his mouth over Hiro's, taking in Hiro's sudden squeak of surprise and kisses him hard, running his tongue over Hiro's and feeling quite giddy when Hiro returns the favor, feeling a fire run hot in him that never truly dimmed down.

Pulling away, he grabs the last valentine, the dirty one, and glances at it again, then turns back to Hiro.

"…I have felt the same way," he finishes. Tossing the valentine aside again, he grabs a hold of Hiro, running his hands down the time-traveler's back, laughing softly when Hiro squeaks as he grabs his ass. "Such loveliness, carp; no need to be ashamed of it and I suppose since you went through all the trouble to make me those valentines that I should do you the honor of taking you up on that last one. Especially that one thing, I think I can do that to you for _hours_…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March-

"What's the deal with this 'March Madness' anyway? I never got it. Of course I'd rather play with my sword then watch grown men in short shorts…"

He turns to see Hiro staring at him strangely. He smirks as if he realizes what Hiro was thinking.

"I was talking about my actual sword, not my cock, carp. Though if _you _want to go around in short shorts, then I actually wouldn't mind that…"

Kensei wondered if it was possible from someone to burst into flames from blushing too much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April-

"April showers, my bloody ass." muttered Kensei. He walks in the door, closing it as he shakes himself down from the sudden appearance of snow on the ground, stomping his boots on the mat, walking into the living room as he sets his Godsend carefully on the mantelpiece. "That's the last time I practice with Claude in the snow again."

He looks around, hearing some sound coming from the kitchen. He walks into the kitchen to see Hiro pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven, wearing a frilly pink apron that said 'Kiss the cook, lots please' on it. He shakes his head in amusement as he walks up to his carp.

Hiro looks up at him, a smile blooming on his face so quickly that Kensei could swear that it was the sweetest flower.

"I just finished up some gingerbread men!" exclaimed Hiro, looking excited. Kensei looks at the batch of cookies. These at least looked edible; the last batched looked like they had gotten torched by a flamethrower.

"Where on Earth did you get that apron from, carp?" He had to ask, wondering if Hiro had actually gone out and bought it. That would be amusing to no end, and even if Hiro _hadn't, _he could still take his carp up on what the apron said.

"Matt let me borrow it; it's Mohinder's." said Hiro. "He wasn't there because he was tending to someone named…Gabriel, I think and Matt said I could use it."

Kensei thought that Matt must get a lot out of that apron when his little geneticist put it on, as well. He ponders for a minute, then kisses Hiro suddenly, surprising him, but Hiro kissed back all the same. The enthusiasm the younger man had always made for wonderful kisses and more wonderful sex.

He pulls back.

"What was that for?" asked Hiro.

Kensei laughs and pulls him close, pointing at the apron.

"Best do what the apron says, carp. Could be dire consequences otherwise."

So he kisses him again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May-

"YATTA!"

Kensei looked on amused as Hiro's winning horse won and watched as Matt and Claude both forked over money, the mind-reader was getting a scolding from Mohinder. Ando was pouting in a corner and Claude was cursing under his breath. Peter was giving Claude a dirty look.

"I told you not to bet on that one!" Peter said to him.

Claude rolls his eyes. "It ain't my fault, kid!" He points to Hiro. "He's the one who can bend time and space, who's to say that he didn't jump ahead to see who won?"

"I wouldn't do that!"

Kensei nods. "A samurai is about honor; even if I never did it as well as carp here, he's always been about it. You're just pissed that you lost." He points to a bottle of sake on the table. "Have some drink, get sloshed, and you'll feel better in the morning."

"I don't think having a hangover will make him feel any better," Nathan piped in, dryly.

He pulls Hiro over and kisses him deeply.

"Good job, carp." He says warmly. Hiro smiles at him shyly. He turns as he hears someone clearing their throat and turns to see it was Nathan.

"Oh, don't even start that one. Like you two—" He points to Nathan and Peter. "Can talk, or hell even Peter and Claude. Or Matt and Mohinder, or Mohinder and Sylar, or Sylar and Claire, or you and Claire or Peter and Claire or you, Peter, _and _Claire and…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June-

"I have a feeling of deja-vu…" said the immortal samurai.

"That is because this is when the last season of Heroes started!" said the time-traveler.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. There was you and me meeting, Yaeko screwing everything all to hell. Peter trying to get back to his brother so he could snog him, Claire squinting her eyes everytime she looked at West so she could pretend he was Peter, Sylar getting his powers back in a blaze of glory, speaking of blazes, Niki gets blown up, Nathan gets shot, Mohinder and Matt pretend that they are not canon, then there was the strike, dead dolphin babies, Sylar killing Mr. Spock and taking his place, and you sticking me in a coffin..."

"…"

Kensei waves his hand. "That's all over and done now. We have each other now, right carp?"

Hiro nods emphatically.

"Good."

He kisses him.

"I hope the fangirls get some more service from the next season; though there was any possible way we could get more canon, then there might be a lot more fangirls with sudden nosebleeds…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

July-

"Happy bloody fourth of July!" He glances at Hiro who frowns at him.

"We are celebrating a time of the founders of this country! They did many things—"

Kensei pats him on the shoulder. "Of course they did, carp. Though I must confess a few things to you; Washington was a prick. I fight for his side and do I even get a bloody thanks when I save his ass from getting shot? Of course not! And don't even get me started on Nixon…"

Hiro kisses him suddenly. And he suddenly didn't feel the need to get started on anything…other than Hiro that is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

August-

"Did you know that this is the month that this authoress was born in?" Kensei asked.

Hiro shakes his head. "I did not know. She can be a little scary at times though. Those maniacal laughs when she starts to write…" He shivers.

Kensei smirks. "True, but she's getting better; she even stopped ranting on as much, a feat I thought I'd never see!" He glances at Hiro, a thoughtful look in his eye. "I suppose I should kiss you now…she gets all crazy if we're not always all over each other…"

They both shiver at the thought of the crazy fangirl if she didn't get any fanservice and quickly comply with her demands, snogging for all it was worth.

Somewhere, sometime, they imagined laughter and huddled closer together.

"CRAZY FANGIRL!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

September-

He looks into Hiro's face, loving the look on his carp's face, post orgasm. He never failed to satisfy him and it made him all the hungrier to keep satisfying him.

"I love you, Kensei." said Hiro, his words a little slurred from post-coital bliss.

"Love you too, carp."

He kisses him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

October-

Hiro closes the door as the trick-or-treater's with a big smile on his face, him and Kensei both dressed as samurai's, a 'costume' not too hard to pull off for either of them.

"I love Halloween!"

Kensei smiles at him, pulling him close.

"Chocolate and scaring people, what could be better?" He leans down and kisses his carp, tasting the faint traces of the chocolate and peanut butter from the six reece cups Hiro had. "Except maybe carp."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

November-

It was a Thanksgiving to remember. Hiro had insisted that all their ragtag group of heroes come to their house for the holiday and he had wanted to cook. Mohinder said he would help. And suddenly had two pink frilly aprons to match as well!

He watches as Claire kisses Nathan who was getting felt up by Peter, who was getting felt up by Claude.

He shakes his head in amusement, getting up and heading towards the kitchen, watching as Noah was looking torn between wanting to use his gun, and strange amusement.

He opens the door to the kitchen, walking through and seeing Mohinder basting the turkey and glances to the side to see Hiro elbows deep in dough, flour smeared on his face, looking very happy with himself.

Hiro turns as he approaches. Kensei tries to wipe off some flour but only succeeds in smearing it on further.

"Silly carp," he says amusedly before kissing him.

It turned out to be a great Thanksgiving and nobody got shot. Noah seemed to give up that vague idea when he started 'talking' with Claude…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------December-

The Christmas presents overflowed out the yin-yang. After everyone (everyone came over for this holiday to celebrate again) had finally left, Kensei pulled a started Hiro onto the ground and snogged him senseless all over his new apron that Mohinder had gotten him (this one was pink but not frilly, apparently Mohinder wanted to keep all the frills to himself).

"Merry Christmas, carp."

"Merry Christmas, Kensei." Hiro said before boldly pulling the immortal man on top of him and kissing him deeply.

Kensei couldn't think of a better Christmas present. But then the nice (not so crazy) authoress/fangirl let them get with the naked and have smexy smex under the Christmas tree, so it turned out better than anyone thought.

"THANK YOU CRAZY FANGIRL!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: I actually managed crack!fic, go me! XD

I hope you enjoyed!

Expect to see some more Kensei/Hiro soon!

(If I actually get mentioned once the swordmates fic-a-thon is wrapped up, then I think I can die a happy fangirl, plus, you know the RL Paire helps too. XD Cause I've never won a fanfic award before and I would love to, to be recognized by your peers…sigh)

Read and Review I say!

(I ish such a review whore-ish ;;)

Long live the Kensei/Hiro!!

(Going to go read some Kensei/Hiro and Light/L now…mmm…)

--PhoenixJustice


End file.
